Nōgyōrigakure no Satō
Nōgyōrigakure no Sato (農業り隠れの里, The Village Hidden in Agriculture) is the hidden village to the Land of Farms (農家の国, Nōka no Kuni), the country formerly known as the Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama no Kuni). Overview The village is built around one main river canal. Most travel being done in small boats or walking on the water to get around the town. The location of the village however, is deep within a gully in the center of many mountains. Their river runs down from the western-most mountains, through the village and merges somewhere outside of the village underground, exiting on the opposite side of the mountains. What would be roads in other villages, are made up of canals in various sizes, stretching to every point of the village. By manipulating the main river, they were able to structure these minor canals to all points of the village. This also provides the village with plenty of fresh water for its residents. The buildings structural integrity is due to them being built around the many trees that were there from the time of the village's birth. This also provides suitable cover for the village, as it appears to be apart of the landscape. Bridges stretch from buildings that are across from each other, making travel back and forth on the same stretch of canal much easier. Aside from the village there exists a large valley a ways away from it. This is the Valley of the Draconis and, until recently, it was said to be a sacred area where the former protectors of the village, the Dragon Clans, once lived. Now, it is a reality as there now exist public records of over 50 Dragon Clans living in their own specialized areas of the Valley, all stemming from the same 5 tribes. In fact, the Dragons had been living with the other villagers for some time before revealing themselves during a recent festival, two noteworthy ones are Mienai, the captain of the Villages first Airship, the Alabast, and the Nokakage himself, CoreShikaru. The Valley is far larger than the village and takes up most of the Land of Farms, having 5 different areas specialized for each one of the different Tribes: Ulcanis, Aquan, Venturi, Terran, and Raijin, all being the supposed origin of the five elements used in Ninjutsu but not Chakra itself. (As even the Dragons know that was Kaguya's doing.) Landmarks and Business District Official News and Mission Hub: The official hub of the Village, still yet unnamed, serves as both the Shinobi side's Mission Hub in one half and the Villager's daily source of news and goings on of the world in and around their home village. Headed by Mi, Amira of the Nōgyōri Council it was created and placed to help assist villagers in their daily lives to keep them "in the loop" as they say. Mountain Hydro-electric Dam: Placed at the head of the large river going through the village and near the tallest mountain, the dam was created to be inconspicuous so as to not interfere with the natural feel of the area as a whole. Headed by former Nōgyōri Councilman CoreShikaru, now turned Shodaime Nokakage, the dam runs self sufficient aside from weekly repairs and inspections. The Dam supplies power to both sides of the Village, creating a near limitless, renewable energy source. Alabast Airship Landing Placed just outside the main gate of the village lies the Airship Landing for the villages very first Airship. The Alabast, an airship powered by the same dimensional power harnessed by the Nokakage's special wristbands, is the Village's first Airship and is used for easy transportation of goods between the village and Sakuragakure Shops: AWAITING APPROVAL OF NAMES Saskia's Tea and Herblist Cafe: '''Serving an assortment of drinks like herbal teas and sandwiches, the shop is run by Saskia Kodon and Oboro Tachibana. The Cafe is also attached to a bakery. '''Corbin's Smithy: '''The village's only Smithy. Ran by the trade contract holder for Yukigakure, Corbin, it provides the villages tools and weapons when needed and helps make decorations during Festivals. '''Rina's Former Bakery: The same bakery attached to Saskia's Cafe, once ran by Rina, it now sits empty waiting for a new tenant. '''Aoshi's Dojo: '''While not exactly a shop, it is still an important building for the village. This dojo serves as a training area not just for the Shinobi but also Villagers who simply want to learn some self-defense. Organizations Nōgyōrigakure Militia The Nōgyōrigakure Militia (民兵農業, Nōgyōrigakure Minpei) is the military structure of Nōgyōrigakure. It consists of all the shinobi within the village ranked from genin to jōnin. Lancer Drakes The Lancer Drakes (農業り隠竜部隊, Nōgyōrigakure Ryu Butai) are an elite group formerly from Uzushiogakure that have since settled near the village of Nōgyōrigakure. In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Nōgyōri: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Nōgyōri. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of the Hidden Farms Village may role-play Nōgyōri's NPCs, and may only control NPC's of a rank below their own (for instance, an ANBU-ranked character can control the actions of Jōnin NPC's, and a ANBU Taichō-ranked character can control the actions of ANBU NPC's). #Follow the 'How to zone fight' part of the SL wiki as closely as possible. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Nōgyōri's Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in zone fights. Category:Villages